Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II - The Secret of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II - The Secret of the Ooze is a UK VHS release by Fox Video on 1st June 1992. Description Live action sequel following the anthropomorphic ninjutsu-trained turtles Leonardo (voice of Brian Tochi), Michaelangelo (Robbie Rist), Donatello (Adam Carl) and Raphael (Laurie Faso). Professor Perry (David Warner), the man who invented the ooze that created the Ninja Turtles, is kidnapped by the evil Shredder (Francois Chau) who wants to control the ooze to use on his own sidekicks and turn them into evil ninjas. So once again, it's up to the Turtles - who have also enlisted the help of kick-boxing pizza-delivery boy Keno (Ernie Reyes)... Cast *Paige Turco as April, a news reporter, and the human companion of the Turtles and Splinter. Turco replaced Judith Hoag for this film and the following film. *David Warner as Professor Jordan Perry, a scientist who works for the TGRI company as head scientist. He works with the Turtles to create an antidote for the mutated Tokka and Rahzar. *Ernie Reyes Jr. as Keno, a pizza delivery boy, and martial arts expert who meets the turtles in the beginning of the film and befriends them. *François Chau as The Shredder, the Turtles and Splinter arch-nemesis who survived the battle with Splinter from the first film, and wishes to get revenge on Splinter and the Turtles. François Chau replaced James Saito in this film. **Kevin Nash as Super Shredder, a mutated version of Shredder. *Toshishiro Obata as Tatsu, Shredder's right-hand man and temporary leader of the Foot Clan in Shredder's absence. *Mark Doerr as Freddy, a Foot Clan member who poses as April's camera operator. Voice cast *Brian Tochi as Leo: the leader of the Turtles. He wears a blue bandana and carries two ninjaken on the back of his shell. *Robbie Rist as Mikey: the most light-hearted of the Turtles. He wears an orange bandana and carries dual nunchaku on each side within his belt. *Adam Carl as Donnie: the brains of the Turtles and is known for his technological expertise He wears a purple bandana and carries a bo on the back of his shell. Carl replaced Corey Feldman as the voice of Don for this film. *Laurie Faso as Raph: the more aggressive and rebellious of the Turtles. He wears a red bandana and carries two sai in his belt, Troum and Faso replace Josh Pais in this film. *Kevin Clash as Splinter: a mutant rat who is the master and father figure of the turtles. *David McCharen as Oroku Saki/the Shredder *Michael McConnohie as Tatsu *Frank Welker as Tokka and Rahzar: a mutated alligator snapping turtle and a mutated wolf created by the Shredder using a canister of ooze from the TGRI company. Puppeteers *Rob Tygner as Leo (facial assistant) **Mark Caso as Leo (in-suit performer) *Mak Wilson as Mikey (facial assistant) **Michelan Sisti as Mikey (in-suit performer) *Rob Mills as Donnie (facial assistant) **Leif Tilden as Donnie (in-suit performer) *David Greenaway as Raph (facial assistant) **Kenn Troum as Raph (in-suit performer) *Rickey Boyd as Splinter (facial assistant) **Kevin Clash as Splinter (in-suit performer) **Sue Dacre as Splinter (assistant puppeteer) *Gord Robertson as Rahzar (facial assistant) **Mark Ginther as Rahzar (in-suit performer) *Rock Lyon as Tokka (facial assistant) **Kurt Bryant as Tokka (in-suit performer) Credits Trailers and info Rental 1992 Release # The Simpsons Let Loose on Video (On Sale Now) # Home Alone (Now Available) # The Simpsons Let Loose on Video (On Sale Now) # Ferngully: The Last Rainforest # The Simpsons Let Loose on Video (On Sale Now) Gallery 91q5wkqlSXL. AC SL1500 .jpg Category:Fox Video logo from 1991 to 1993 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Movies Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Golden Harvest Category:Clearwater Holdings Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC PG